Calcetines
by KeyKnows
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que levantarse a mitad de la noche para ordenar sus calcetines? Ya le mostraría lo que era capaz de hacer por SUS calcetines. Yaoi, SasuNaru.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Odiaba la manía que tenía Sasuke por tenerlo todo tan bien ordenado. No es que él no apreciara los esfuerzos de su pareja por hacer que su hogar se viere "decente" como solía decir, era sólo que lo que Sasuke entendía por decencia estaba más allá de los límites que dicha palabra implicaba. Lo que Sasuke hacía era hacer lucir el departamento como un condenado palacio.<p>

Y no, no era que Naruto no lo apreciara, no era que no le gustara, y mucho menos era que le gustara vivir en un chiquero como le repetía Sasuke cada que un plato pasaba más de cinco minutos en el fregadero, pero no había la necesidad de llegar a _esos_ extremos.

Mucho menos sabiendo como se pondría el Uchiha si a él se le ocurría hacer algo así. Trasgredir de ese modo los límites de su intimidad.

Aceptaba y lidiaba con las manías de su pareja lo mejor que podía pero, por el amor de todos los dioses habidos y por haber ¿No podía dejar sus putos calcetines en paz? ¿A qué venía esa _necesidad_ de acomodarlos así? ¿Por qué gastar tiempo en el que debía dormir para abrir sus cajones y ordenarlo todo por color? ¡Joder, que a él le gustaban revueltos!

Y no sólo eran los calcetines, no, Sasuke Uchiha no se conformaba con eso, también abría su parte del armario y colocaba sus camisas, playeras y pantalones en orden. Primero precio…si, por precio, los más caros y de mejor marca del lado derecho y los más baratos y viejos al izquierdo, y luego por color, yendo de los más claros a los más oscuros. Y eso no estaba del todo mal, total, eso hasta lo ayudaba a encontrar ropa que combinaba más fácilmente pero ¿Los calcetines? ¡¿Los calcetines? A Naruto le gustaba pasarse horas encontrando el par correcto, a él le gustaba arrojarlos dentro del cajón, a él le gustaba que el cajón le vomitara una maraña de tela al abrirlo. Pero claro, se había emparejado con el ser más obsesivo del planeta.

Miró con desprecio el interior del cajón, perfectamente ordenado, con los calcetines en par y delicadamente doblados. Sacó un par, uno azul marino con finas líneas doradas alrededor. Lo miró con odio. Se levantó con los calcetines en la mano y salió disparado con torpeza hacia la sala. Y ahí estaba, con la televisión apagada, sentado en un sofá y con el periódico entre las manos, leyendo.

Se acercó hasta él, y se quedo de pie delante, mirándolo con intensidad y los ojos afilados. Se quedó ahí un rato, sin hacer nada, sólo viéndolo leer.

Sasuke se sintió observado y le incomodó, pero conociendo las chorradas de su pareja decidió ignorarlo. Pero pasó demasiado tiempo y Naruto seguía ahí, de pie, con su estúpida e intensa mirada en su persona. Se decidió a bajar el periódico, y le regresó una mirada fría y hastiada.

— ¿Qué? —acertó a preguntar…luego notó los calcetines en la mano de Naruto y supo que debió haberse quedado bien calladito ¿Qué el rubio no entendía que le estaba haciendo un favor?

— ¿Qué? —repitió Naruto con retorica— ¿Cómo que qué? ¡¿Qué es esto? —bramó con su "melodiosa" voz, alzando los calcetines a la altura de la cara de Sasuke.

—Un par de calcetines —le respondió el moreno de inmediato, y alzó de nuevo el periódico. No dejaría que Naruto hiciera un drama por eso.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé, bastardo! —continuó Naruto, molestó ante la evasiva— ¿Pero por qué están así? —bajo el periódico de un manotazo y le puso bajo las narices la muestra de su fechoría.

Sasuke meditó su respuesta ¿De qué servía negar que se había pasado una hora de la noche anterior acomodando sus calcetines?

—Porque yo los acomode, idiota —decidió responder cínicamente, y el rostro de Naruto se crispó en una hilarante mueca de indignación ante tal descaro— ¿Algún problema?

¿Algún problema? ¡¿Algún problema? ¡Se pasaban la vida discutiendo por eso! (y por un montón de tonterías más) ¿Cómo osaba actuar con tal desfachatez?

— ¡Por supuesto que hay un problema! —gritó Naruto, zarandeando los calcetines de un lado a otro frente a la enfadada cara de Sasuke— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que NO toques MIS cosas?

—Las mismas que yo te he dicho que no pongas las toallas mojadas sobre la cama —le reclamó mordaz aprovechando la pregunta de Naruto— Y como no ha servido de nada, ahí tienes tu recompensa.

Naruto articuló palabras que nunca salieron de su boca, e hizo exagerados gestos con las manos en negación. El tema de las toallas no venía a colación. Esto era muy distinto. La cama era "territorio comunal" ambos dormían en ella, así que Sasuke tenía todo el derecho del mundo para reclamarle esto y aquello, pero los calcetines eran otro cantar, los calcetines eran SUYOS, estaban en SU cajón y si a él le venía en gana no acomodarlos, no los acomodaba y fin de la discusión.

—Eso…eso… ¡No me cambies el tema! —dijo Naruto— El punto es que estoy harto de que te la pases moviendo mi ropa, yo no voy por ahí desordenando la tuya ¿Verdad?

—Te estoy haciendo un favor —alegó Sasuke poniéndose al fin de pie y encarando a Naruto con su mirada negra y profunda— Que a ti te guste vivir en una pocilga no quie…

— ¡No me haces ningún favor! —interrumpió Naruto, y se cruzó de brazos con aire digno— Tú eres el del problema aquí, son mis cosas, y si a mí se me da la gana que en mi mitad del armario aniden ratas —ignoró la car de repugnancia que puso su pareja— ¡Pues anidaran!

Guardaron silencio. Sasuke únicamente quería ponerle las cosas fáciles a Naruto, sólo estaba haciendo lo que su madre la había enseñado de pequeño, que las cosas deben llevar un orden, pero ahí estaba Naruto, molestó porque ordenaba sus calcetines ¡Eran sólo calcetines, por Dios! ¿Dónde estaba la falta en acomodar unos calcetines?

Sabiendo que ya todo estaba dicho, Naruto se dio media vuelta con aire indignado y caminó derecho a su cuarto, Sasuke lo siguió para ver que tramaba.

Una vez en la habitación Sasuke vio como su pareja lanzaba por los aires sus calcetines, desdoblándolos y mandando al carajo el meticuloso sistema del Uchiha. Luego los metió de nuevo, como cayeron, y el cajón apenas y cerró.

Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke y alzó su dedo indicie, moviéndolo para recalcar sus palabras.

—Si mañana vuelven a estar en orden voy a…—dejó la frase a medio terminar, en un supuesto suspenso que se traducía en que no tenía ni idea de cómo amenazar a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —lo retó el moreno afilando la mirada— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Naruto quedó claramente consternado. No sabía como responder la provocación de su pareja, así que se quedó con el dedo alzado y la boca medio abierta buscando algo. Sasuke estaba a punto de burlarse de su falta de astucia cuando el rubio hablo.

—Pues no habrá sexo —aunque no pareció muy decidido con ello.

— ¿Eh? —escapó de la boca de Sasuke, sin creerse las tonterías de Naruto— A mi no vas a chantajearme con eso.

—No es chantaje es…es un hecho.

Entonces se miraron desafiantes, y Sasuke se dirigió al cajón de Naruto, lo abrió y buscó en el par de un calcetín, al tener ambos, los junto y metió cuidadosamente al revoltorio de cajón.

Naruto lo miró y luego sonrió con malicia. Ya vería el bastardo de lo que era capaz por SUS calcetines.

* * *

><p><em>No recuerdo por qué o para qué escribí esto, pero llevaba rato perdido en el espacio xD Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, se aprecian sus comentarios :3<em>


End file.
